


The Superior Spider-Gwen

by KingHorseHead



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Many universes were harmed in the writing of this fic, Post-Spiderverse, This is the Dark Timeline, hybridization of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHorseHead/pseuds/KingHorseHead
Summary: Doctor Olivia Octavius was a world renowned scientist with a penchant for villainy. After Wilson Fisk and the Spiders ruined her greatest creation, she lies broken in a universe that isn't her own. She doesn't have much time before things go from bad to worse. Luckily, Spider-Gwen arrives just in solve her problem...





	The Superior Spider-Gwen

_The Power of the multiverse in the palm of her hand._

  
This wasn’t how Doctor Olivia Octavius imaged her sunday to go, but every road trip had a few speed bumps. 

  
For now, the speed bump was several broken bones, possible internal bleeding, and being stranded in a universe that wasn’t her own. 

  
She couldn’t stay here, she knew she couldn’t Not because she didn’t want to, but she had seen what being in other universes did to the Spiders. They would glitch and become highly unstable until their own atoms shook themselves into nothing. She didn’t know how much time she had here. A few days at the most. Before she could do anything, she had to at least get herself in a condition to move.

  
It was hell, dragging herself using her neuro-connected extra arms through this version of New York. At least the streets were all the same. Getting out of Murdoch Tower was about as easy as one could expect when you were a nobody underneath the tower of the city’s crime lord. She couldn’t alert anyone of her presense. She needed out, and she needed out fast. 

  
Her first glitch came when she had just gotten out of the building, escaping into a sewer tunnel to avoid detection. Her body was made out of molten lava, freezing as if she were left in the vacuum of space, being pulled apart and crushed back together all at once. It was only for a moment, but the increased pain of all of her injuries from being slammed by a bus didn’t make things any easier for Liv. 

  
She was in the sewers, with no fear of being attacked by any goons or guards. She screamed as loud as her lungs would let her, writing in pain even after the glitch had come and gone. Her body was next to useless right now. At least she still had her working tendrils to move herself along.

  
The next day was spent in that very same sewer, forcing bones back into place and keeping herself from passing out or going into shock. She was a doctor, but this was not her specialty, she couldn’t be careful. Glitches happened every four to six hours, she found out. The intensity would only increase slightly by each one, but she felt like the number would spiral out of control quickly. 

  
Time was not on her side. Even with her bones set in place, the more pressing matter was that she lacked the tools and influence in this world to be able to escape before her body destroyed itself. 

  
And that was when it happened.

  
Looking overhead, hiding in an alley as she took food from an unfortunate hotdog vendor, Liv saw her objective. An unmistakable blur of black, white, and pink. A wide grin spread over Liv’s features. 

  
The Spider-Woman. 

  
The plan formed itself after that. but it had to be put into action in the next two days. Liv had hoped for a week, but as time passed, she only gave herself three days at the very maximum to get herself out of here. 

  
Before she could work on getting Spider-Woman, she needed resources. By fortune, or perhaps just a multiversal fact, her counterpart on this earth was also a highly regarded scientist. Unfortunately, this Otto Octavius had fallen from grace, mentally bonded with his pet octopus, and works for some dubious people in order to fund his projects. Sounded almost familiar. 

  
Getting into the headquarters of the organization known as SILK was something difficult. Unlike Murdoch, who was simply this universe’s version of Kingpin, SILK was highly trained and highly advanced. 

  
Otto was out, and Liv was in. She didn’t need much time, just enough to gather materials and start working on her next creation. It was simple, but the technique was very theoretical. Two-to-one odds that she would die, but it was better than wasting away in this universe. 

  
With her machine completed, she made her escape. It was time to put her plan into action.

  
Getting the attention of Spider-Woman wasn’t hard. All she had to do was crush a few cars and be evil long enough to catch the attention of the Hero. 

  
And catching her was no joke. The young spiderman from her universe was as green as a pea, and though he proved himself in the end, it was the group effort of him and five others to stop her and Kingpin. By far, Spider-Woman was the best of the five, being in her prime and at the top of her game. 

Another glitch. As she predicted, they were getting worse. It wouldn’t be long before it would kill her. 

  
A few cars were thrown, people were screaming, and the police were being fought with ease. With another vile smile, Liv watched as Spider-Woman swooped in and webbed up a flying car before it could hit the ground and any bystanders. 

  
“You!” Spider-Woman pointed at Liv. This was indeed the one that she had fought at the collider. It was the only way to explain how she had been recognized so fast. “Don’t you have your own universe to terrorize?”  
“I can assure you, miss, if I had a way of going back to my universe, I would be there by now. Unfortunately, time isn’t on my side, as I’m sure you’re aware.” She took no time in lunging at Spider-Woman, her tendrils snaking forward with the intent on wrapping her up. 

  
It was easy to take note of the fact that Liv’s body barely moved. All of her movements were carried out by her tendrils that moved her this way and that. She still had to be careful about over-exerting herself and ricking further harm to her own body during the fight. She just needed to win for barely a moment. After that, she didn’t care what happened. 

  
It was too easy, Liv knew this to be a fact. It was obvious by the shattered goggled, burns, scratches, and blood, and how she moved and acted that Liv was in a bad place, and Spider-Woman wasn’t a merciless person. While Liv knew that Spider-Woman was capable of so much more, this was exactly what Liv wanted. 

  
Liv even let the rope slip a little, and let Spider-Woman have the upper hand in the fight to draw her in. With the flips and the webs as spiders are typical to do, it wasn’t long before Spider-Woman had Liv in her trap.

  
“I don’t like seeing you like this. But when you’re stuck on the raft, I guess I won’t have to see you at all.” Spider-Woman declared, staring down the defeated Liv who was trapped in webbing just over 164th street. 

  
“Well, I’m glad this is all ending nicely, then.” Liv smiled sweetly at Spider-Woman, Judging by the lack of action taken by Spider-Woman, Liv had to assume that her slight movements hadn’t set off her Spider Sense just yet. It was time to truly set them off.

  
With a grunt and a sudden jerk, Liv attempted to force herself out of the webbing, but to no avail. Spider-Woman reacted just as she had planned, and this was her window.

  
In barely a moment, Liv had escaped from the webbing that confinded her, and pulled down the hood that Spider-Woman wore over her mask. With all of the strength she could muster, Liv attached a metalic circlet to Spider-Woman’s head and began tapping quickly onto a control panel on her arm. With another jerk, Spider-Woman grabbed Liv and forced her away. The circlet was ripped off of her head with little care, and Spider-Woman suddenly felt no remorse of brining a wounded woman to justice. More webs, more than one needed to produce to contain someone were shot out and wrapped around Liv, restraining her while the cops came in to take her away. 

  
Before the police could even say anything to Spider-Woman, she was gone, leaving Liz on the street. 

  
Hours passed, nothing. Spider-Woman had returned to her home and resumed her life as a normal teenager. Well, as normal as you could get for a girl who was bitten by a radioactive spider. A quiet dinner with little to say other than how Spider-Woman defeated a new villain. 

  
When she returned to her room to retire for the night, she set her costume out on the bed. With a look at the mirror, she tilted her head and smiled. Something would have to be done about the hair, and maybe the peircings, but it was all right. Yes. Her name was Gwen Stacy, she reminded herself. This was a new chapter in her life, one that gave her all the time that she needed.

  
Her eyes landed back on the costume. With the exception of the Web Shooters, it was all just cloth and mesh. This would have to change. The costume suddenly needed enhancements, changes, maybe a whole new costume altogether. 

  
She laughed. This was not the normal laugh that would come from Gwen. This was something else, something much higher, sweeter, and somehow one hundred times more vile than ever before. 

  
Yes, Doctor Olivia Octavius had done it. She had switched bodies with the Spider-Woman of this universe, but she couldn’t just doing the same old same old again. She was Gwen Stacy now, but she had to be better than Gwen.

  
She had to be Superior.


End file.
